


[Podfic of] 1392 Embarcadero Rd

by knight_tracer



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Every house has its rules. Every domesticity has its skeletons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] 1392 Embarcadero Rd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1392 Embarcadero Rd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444378) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> Beta by [leish](http://leish.dreamwidth.org)

Length: 39:26

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/1392%20Embarcadero%20Rd.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/1392%20Embarcadero%20Rd.m4b)


End file.
